User talk:Ipap0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unclaimed Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 00:44, November 10, 2010 ... Uhm, Hey Hey. I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry. Well, the gods don't come on to much anymore... But I could help you I guess =/ And yes, this is ALL real. For example, I'm a vampire, lycan, and pheonix. So... Yeah. Not a whole lot of people on have been to CHB... Uhm, so... Yeah. Hey~ Hey Wassup? I've been having a lot of luck today, how about you?Rukia12 22:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Im fine, Anyway, gonna try to get more info on the satyr, it HAS to be this one kid im like sure of, but ya never know, and i feel its weird after 5 days of this site, the old kid came back, it jeans as usual. But ya know aint sure, Hmm... Ipap0 4:25 November 15, 2010. :) Why did you almost faint? Thats great.^_^ Your so lucky you got claimed, I wish I would get claimed soon. I hate it when I'm alone, something kept making sounds and it looked like the sounds came from behind me outside. I scared the crap out of me.0_0 .. Rukia12 00:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, wassup? Rukia12 22:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! caleb isnt the satyr, destiny just told me.. she said but he is hiding a deathly secret.. o.o.. I wonder... But do any of these names ring a bell that you once.. um admired as in : Loved, liked, or looked up to the beggining of this school year? remember you NEVER think of them anymore, so you might have to remmeber if you had used to admire them : Moses, tyler, asher? Rukia12 00:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) lol AURA!! dude I just saw my AURA!!! I was looking at how to see your own i did this - Went in bathroom, turned of lights - looked at mirror and just thought : Aura. So, my hearing blurred, i got a little dizzy, then after 2 seconds it stopped - and i saw it. Around my soilders and arms - light blue coming off. It was a little darker then sky blue - like the link color - still just a little darker. It was VERY bright to... omg gonna practice more see if i can get more to come off.. that was frkn epic!!!!!!!! :D. I just have to practice how to see other peoples auras now - sighs- So i can find the satyr lol. -Ipap0 Yeah... I vowed never to turn back and see my family again, thats my final decision... OMG! Guess what? Lady Rhea replied and said my godly parent is apollo!:D Awesome! . Well maybe I was imagining things. Anyway who can I ask to give me a bow and arrow? Man, hey, I was trying to look at my aura and my arms aren't glowing yellow anymore??? What in the heck does that mean? Idk..i said it was prob cz you just got claimedd.. well nway.. Sigh.. oylmpus blvd, if your in coppel and u see it ask if you can go down tat road.. if she ask just say your bored and ya.. buth mm Alright, so how's it going with your demigod life?